Chemistry of Hate and Love
by Savvy the Hunter of Artemis
Summary: Songs and drabbles based on the couple Natan, taking song requests by PM please. First in, first serve. Enjoy!
1. Haunted by Green Eyes

**Hi people of Fanfiction! Here's another songfic for ya!**

**Don't own anything!**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless__  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_XXX_

Natalie Kabra was miserable. Hungry. Tired. But most of all she felt lonely, but she wasn't _alone. _There was two Ekat in the room- Uncle Alistair and that peasant boy who cannot see, what was his name again? Was it Teddy?- anyway the two Ekats in the room- if you call it that, since the place looks as depressing as a death march, was sitting in another conner of the concrete bunker and was facing Natalie. There was also the nanny with an attitude proble though she was alright, sitting on the floor next to a twelve year old boy name Phoenix, her deranged hyperactive triathelete-crazy cousin Reagan who was doing pushups against the wall and the old, hazard man by the name of Fiske.

But she still felt alone. Her heart ached for a certain someone.

It was Daniel Cahill, even though he _hates _it when she call him that but she stills call him Daniel. Her feelings for that...peasantry, dumb, annoying and ego-filled cousin of hers drive her crazy. It all begin after the clue hunt when the works of puberty start to settle in. She remembered all the gatherings that the red-head, dimbo sister of his- the one _her _brother still have googly feelings for organize. She remembered how _stupid _and _reckless _he is, but yet it kind of make him...attractive.

Natalie winced, it's _stupid _how she felt that way. She wished he would never know about it and she try to stop herself but she couldn't help it.

_And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

_XXX_

The clear image of Dan standing there right in front of her was...so frustrating how the git has grown so good-looking! Natalie clenched her fists so hard that her perfect French manicured nails digged hard in her palms, she bit her lip and harnessed the pain and took a deep, calm breath. She was fine, she was perfectly fine. The way how his dark blond hair look so unruly and messy was driving her mad too, the way how his hair looked like he just rolled out of bed and she wondered whether she can run her hands through it...hmm...No! She shouldn't be thinking this!

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

_xxx_

She missed her brother, her old rich, gorgeous room with its gold, diamond chandelier and quilt sheets and her expansive clothes and limos but most of all she missed _him_. She missed how he would be cracking obnoxious jokes, trying to lighten the mood. She love it how he acts like he doesn't care at all, like everything was just a game to him and how reckless and impulsive he would be and how in the end of the day, no matter how stupid or careless his ways are, they always work out in the end. She wished he ws there to take away the pain and loneliness she felt in her heart right now.

_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_xxx_

Those green eyes...damn, she was haunted by them right now. Those gorgeous, jade green irises would scan her warily like he was slightly cautious of her and of course, all the time those eyes would be filled with mischief and the light humour in him. She blushed slightly, she shook her head. There was no point trying to hide it from herself but there was something to hide it from him, himself. And that goofy, obtuse, funny, humourous and amazing smile would make her heart fluttered, and Natalie Kabra's heart _never _flutter, well except maybe when Daniel Cahill smiled slightly at her. Those soft pink lips curled into a small, rare smile and those green eyes sparkled with sarcastic humour and he was scoffing, _"Yeah right, Cobra." _Oh sigh.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_XXX_

She wondered how it would be like to have Daniel Cahill right at her side, where the world will paused for a while and she would be stuck in a dream where everything is just the way she wanted it to be. Where her mother would be a mother she always wish for, where she doesn't have her villainous ways and where the Vespers doesn;t exist and where the whole world doesn't judge you for who you are by how you look and the things you do and say, why can't she have that? She imagined how it would be like to watch Daniel Cahill's hansome, clear face focus on her entirely and watch his pink soft lips curved into a small smile when he see her. No matter how wrong it is, it felt so _right. _

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain_

_xxx_

Her hearts felt lighter as her thoughts spiral down all the way to Daniel Cahill. The one boy-the stupid, obtuse, obnoxious and annoying git- made her felt that way. The one who could pull off a goofy smirk, a messy hairstyle and bad peasantry clothes in a very...uh _attractive _way. The one with those stupid, rash, impulsive and reckless ideas that could go wrong more than a million ways and still ended _right. _It was so bloody unfair how he was so good-looking and...argh! It was driving her mad.

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_XXX_

Every single time Natalie took a glance at Daniel Cahill, there was something about him there was just...so _him. _How his brooding, slightly rebellious, kind-of goofy bad boy face light up when something hilarious or something to do with ninjas turn up, how his green eyes will take a mysterious turn when something about Vespers turn up and how _damn _annoying and hypnotizing those gorgeous green orbs are. How reckless he always is and how strong and fun he is about everything was so..._amazing. _But most of all she love it when he smile, she love that goofy, upside down smile that drives her crazy.

_And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly..._

_xxx_


	2. Try not to say Goodbye

**Hi people of fanfiction! I decided to make it a two-shot or three shot maybe just songfics for Natan...I don't know. :) Anyway, here's a songfic for ya Natan lovers out there. Anyway, for the song She will be loved by Maroon 5 I changed it a bit because the background is a bit wonky. So don't own the song and don't own the characters. :)**

_Beauty queen of only fourteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

* * *

Dan's ears perked up a little when the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 camed on to the radio on his desk at the corner of his room. He frowned a little, the husky voice of Adam's Levine soaked through the brain of Dan Cahill. The lyrics made his brain ponder, normally he wouldn't care less. He would, as a normal fourteen year old boy would do, probably be at the skateboard shop or rink hanging out with his friends. But now everywhere he goes haunt him.

The Vespers, the Clue-hunt, his dad, his sister and everything haunt him. No matter how hard he tries. Even though the hostages were safe, the Vespers has back-off and everything was fine, _he _wasn't fine. He shook his head and focus on the small Ninja figurine at his shelf on top of his desk and he smiled slightly, the song remind him of someone.

Someone with silky dark hair, olive deep cocoa skin, a charming smirk the size of Alaska, deep amber eyes and a cool, beautiful but slightly hostille face with the name of Natalie Cobra and four inches Prada pumps.

He remembered six months ago, during Christmas, Uncle Fiske and his annoying goody-two shoes of a sister, Amy, organized a Cahill reunion and of course, the Cobras were there. Amy was blushing like mad when Ian offered to help her with Christmas decorations and since he couldn't be bothered in the whole Amy-Ian fest up, he spend his time with Natalie Queen Cobra. Of course, all she did was brag about her new snooty-arse (that's how Cobra Snob says it) private school and her oh-so amazing boyfriend.

Of course Dan didn't care about the private school part it's just so weird when Natalie mention her new boyfriend, Dan admitted it stung a little. But he wasn't sure why.

* * *

_I drove for miles and miles_  
_And wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow_  
_I want more_

* * *

Dan frowned at that part of the song, he remembered staring at Natalie's Facebook page and he wasn't sure why he was doing it. H esaw that her status was now 'In a Relatioship' and he saw a picture of the guy she was dating and he was perfect. Smart, good-looking, rich and talented. The exact guy Dan thinks he's not. And the exact guy Natalie would want.

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_She will be loved_

* * *

Dan knew better. He knew no matter what Natalie was as broken as glass when it falls to the ground as hard as it could, he knew how badly torn up she was on the inside. After being kidnapped by the Vespers, betrayed and nearly killed by your own mother...It made Dan wanted to stop and rethink about people who has gone through worse than he did, he knew that Natalie was broken and she was hiding the veil of mask under a thin sheer of selfishness and vainity.

* * *

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

* * *

It was so hard, not being able to care for her and being his don't-care self to her, he would be just sitting there, uncomfortable and Natalie would be sitting right next to him. Complaining about how peasant-y he was and stuff, it hurts sometimes. Like she didn't like him at all and like she was throwing bricks at his head. It was so painful when she sneered at him and had the same hard look like her mother but he knew that just the pain in her eyes that she was trying to mask. All the insults people throw at her just because her mother was a crazy, raving killing witch.

* * *

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You can come anytime you want_

* * *

He remembered the chocked sobs from Natalie's bedroom door when she was staying over, she was clutching a picture of her family in front of the Acropolis in Greece. She hug it tight as tears slowly streaked down, the wet tears made the photo bleached and she cried harder. It must have hurt to loose someone in your family, but them hurting you is a bullet through the head.

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

* * *

The hole in her heart ached with loneliness, the bitter taste of a heartbreak and a family betray, what she need now is a taste of the sweet kiss of love. The jealousy course through his veins when he saw the guy wrapped his arms around Natalie, but she deserve to be loved. After all she went through, she deserve happiness and she deserve to be loved completely. But Dan wanted her to be loved by him.

* * *

_I know where you hide_  
_Alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

___Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

* * *

_She was beautiful, but she has a broken smile (though it looked like a sastisfied smirk) on her face. _Dan thought, then he shook his head. Stupid song, he cursed mentally as he hoped off his bed and went to the radio. When he reached his desk, his hand hovered to the radio in attempt to shut off the song but he stopped. He waved his hand and his emo mood start to seep in, he let the song play.

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

* * *

As the song started to end, he start to head for the door because lunch was starting but he hestistate as the last chorus slither past the room and into his ear. She deserve to be love. She needed it or she'll be broken inside. More than ever. And he need to make his space for Natalie and her new boyfriend. He needed to say goodbye so she can be loved.

* * *

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

* * *

**Wow, that was WAY MORE depressing than the last one. -_- But I'm a sucker for sad songs, they make me feel a whole lot moodier and made me felt like I bared my soul out to the rest of the world. Anyways, I'm running out of ideas. Suggests some? **


	3. Stop faking your feelings

**Here's a songfic again! I'm not sure how far I'll go...Anyway they are both in Dan and Natalie's POV. Set when they're at least 15. **

**Don't own anything. **

_Face to face and heart to heart_  
_We're so close, yet so far apart_  
_I close my eyes I look away_  
_That's just because I'm not okay_

___But I hold on, I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong_

* * *

Natalie held up her black swan mask. She sat misearbly as the soft song beat out of the speakers. The soft hum of the lyrics twirled the room around as she saw her boyfriend, uh, _ex-_boyfriend talked to a striking blonde at the refreshment table.

It was the Annual Cahill Dance. Of course, her ex-boyfriend had to be there. He was after all an Ekaterina. But her gaze kept wondering off to Dan Cahill. Her heart ached, as she carefully watch him slipped a bottle of _something _in there.

She couldn't believe what she had said to him five minutes ago. She was so mean to him, she snapped at him and call him an _idiot. _But of course, he snapped back, calling her stupid ego-filled princess with nothing to do but shop all day. Natalie recoiled, she didn't say anything back after that. It stung, like salt in the wound. Then he had a smug smile on, obviously happy he won the argument. It hurt. But she just narrowed her eyes and storm off with her dart gun in her hands.

Typical for a Kabra, eh?

She clenched her black mask. He was so close, but yet their feelings were so far and their pride was in the way.

* * *

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending_  
_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

* * *

Will she ever stopped feeling like her heart weigh a thousand tons? She wanted to tear down all her walls, all the hurst she felt. Everything.

All the poison her mother fed her, all the toxin that was in her head, the pain when her mother shot her leg, the numbness of the feeling of betrayal...everything. She wanted to ripped them apart, she wanted to throw away the feeling she had for her stupid, funny yet goofy and endearing cousin. Though she know if she said those words, they were just fake.

She was just pretending anyway.

* * *

_How long do I fantasize_  
_Make believe that it's still alive_  
_Imagine that I am good enough_  
_And we can choose the ones we love_

_But I hold on, I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong_

* * *

_Stupid song, stupid song, stupid song! _Dan wanted to hit something or possibly kick someone. After being dared to spike the cherry punch with vodka, he was sitting in his own chair with the stupid suit and bowtie Amy forced on him. Of course, everyone ditched him to be all lovey-dovey with their dates.

Hamilton has left him with Sinead, dancing to the stupid song, Amy was staring at stupid Ian Cobra, as if she was waiting for him to attack her face (_what _did she see in him anyway?) and even Ted and Ned were waltzing with the Holt twins. He wanted to yell at everybody they sicken him. But he didn't, obviously.

His eyes stayed across the room, Natalie was sitting in her fancy-pansy white silk couch-chair and she looked beautiful but miserable. Dan had the strangest urge to hug her or brush the silky black hair out from her deep, intense face. Her amber eyes were lovely and her gold slightly fiery dress made her eyes stand out...STOP IT! He wanted to hit himself.

* * *

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending_  
_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_

* * *

All the thing she said to her...it was all defensive. All the walls he kept her from pushing in, all the hurt and feelings he felt about the Vespers, his father...he winced. He knew he didn't meant all the mean things he said to her. He enever meant them.

He was just pretending too.

* * *

_Keeping secrets safe_  
_Every move we make_  
_Seems like no one's letting go_  
_And it's such a shame_  
_Cause if you feel the same_  
_How am I supposed to know_

* * *

All the stupid secrets. Everything. All the lies. All the cruelness in her eyes. All the fake things. Natalie clenched her black mask even harder. She was tired of all of this. All the fake feelings, all the _hate. _She hated it, why did she has to say everything to him that was cruel and heartless that made him think she hates him, when it's the complete opposite?

* * *

He watched as she slowlu sipped on her drink, he needed to stop this or not he'll just torture himself. He promised himself he would make a move. Now.

Or god why did he just thought that? He went quickly to the table next to her, the song was nearly wrapping up. Why did they have to play it anyway? It was stupid and...completely explain his feelings perfectly. He wanted to hit something but when he moved to closer towards her he saw her widened her eyes at him.

_Oh damn it. What the hell do I do now? _He asked himself mentally as he inched closer.

But he can't stopped now. He needed to stop hiding his feelings. To stop pretending.

* * *

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending_  
_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)_  
_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)_  
_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

* * *

She watched as Daniel come slowly towards her, what did he want now? To annoy her? She _so did not _need this now. He hesitate, as if he came closer she would bite. She wanted to shoot one of her poisonous darts at him or possibly kiss him, either way it would be satisfactory.

He looked so charming in his suit...she shook her head. What was she thinking? She was _Natalie Kabra _for Jesus Christ sake. She was a clever, witty and dangerous Lucian and she was not those sad, weepy girls who wait for the guy to choose and dream about her Cinderella night.

She frowned as he slowly inched closer, what did he want? He come closer, his jade green eyes look shinier up closer and his blonde hair fringe covered his forehead and was just right above his eyes. _Why the bloody hell am I thinking this? _She asked herself.

Then he asked the million dollar question quiet, "Will you, uh, dance with me?" And then she was completely utterly speechless.

Then he widened his eyes after a moment pass, "I get it, it's okay." He backed up, "It's pointless anyway."

Panic surged her heart, _let him go! _Her braintold her but her heat ached and plunge in to her stomach. She felt dizzy and sick, "Wait, Daniel, stop!" She paused, wondering what the hell she just did, "I, um, what were you going to ask me?"

Dan paused a little, then he held his hand up and looked deep in her amber eyes. _God, those jade eyes were amazing, _She thought and then mentally smacked herself. "I, uh, wonder if you would like to dance?" _What? He-he just ask me to dance! _Her heart felt like doing a atp dance and she felt like jumping up and down but all she did was smiled cooly.

"Sure, I would like to dance with you." And another soft dance song came to the speakers.


	4. Songfic Requests

**So...I haven't update in a while but I want some more song requests for these chains of songfics! Please PM me, okay? **

**Thanks.**

**Wink,**

**Savvy. **


	5. Hot Mess

**This is a song request by Pearl Agent 64, it's She's so Mean by Matchbox Twenty and I'm SOOOOO sorry for being absent for so long. the reason why I chose this one because it just fits so well...**

**Don't own anything. **

_You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth  
She'll freak out  
You better get your act together  
Cause she's bringing you down, now  
Yeah, boy, you better, you better_

* * *

Dan Cahill was listening to some music the radio station was playing in the car, his hands were steady on the wheel and his mind was focused on the car, he was nearly sixteen so Amy was helping him with his driver license test.

"Not bad, dweeb," Amy said when he made a slick turn by the T junction. "So far you haven't got us killed,"

He rolled his eyes, "That's because I'm awesome,"

"Yeah, uh-huh, I believe you,"

Dan just ignored her as the commercials have finished and the radio DJs have come back right on air, "_Okay, we have a dedication Sexy-Brit-Chic on Facebook, it's She's so mean by Matchbox Twenty and we all hope you enjoy," _

The guitar riff came on, and then the vocals zoomed in,

**_"I kn-kn-know a girl, she gets what she wants all the time_**

**_ 'Cause she's fine _**

**_But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess _**

**_Make you so blind_**

**_But you don't mind," _**

_Doesn't that bring on some memories, _Dan thought as he stepped on the gas a little, memories of him and a certain amber-eyed, dark-haired girl came on to his mine.

_There were memories of fighting and memories of happiness. Like that dance in the Cahill Ball or the heated arguments about the Clue Hunt. _

_"I hate this," Natalie snarled as she threw all the expensive ornaments down to the ground. "It's stupid," She gotten even worse ever since she was kidnapped- Dan don't know why she was so moody and mean these days, was she PMS-ing? _

_ "Stop being such a brat, Natalie," Dan said through gritted teeth._

_"I can do whatever the hell I-"_

_"You can't because this is our house!"_

_"Yes I can! I can do whatever I bloody like!"_

_"Will you stop being such a bit-"_

_"Stop fighting, you're both idiots!" Ian Annoying Kabra had entered the room. Dan glared at him and attempted to snap back at Natalie but she had already storm off. _

Dan swerve past a large minivan, his eyes closing for a moment then Amy whacked him on the head to pay attention and keep his eyes on the road.

**_"Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl_**

**_She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl,"_**

Gripping the wheel hard, he gritted his teeth as he accelerated a little faster; jerking the car to go on as his mind race through memories. It was hard to forget the times when the Clue Hunt was on, when how he used to fear her- avoid her cold, harsh ways but it wasn't her fault she was brought up to kill, though it was hard to resist the urge to spit in her face or punch her.

**_"She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends_**

**_ She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends_**

**_ And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched_**

**_ She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back,"_**

_"I want to go shopping," Natalie complained, flipping her hair back. _

_"We can't, Natalie," Dan grumbled as he studied the map; he was trying to do his map-reading course to locate where Amy was at, it was a test of it. "We got to work," _

_"But I want to-"_

_"Can you please stop being a brat for once?" He snarled at her, "Do you always have to be so damn demanding?"_

_"Do you always have to be so bloody annoying?"_

_"Me, annoying? I was the one focus on _map-reading_!" _

She had a hard life, no one could compare to her. Imagine living in a world when you're mother's your villain, someone you thought you know so well would hurt you- or even worse, they _want _to hurt you. His heart tightened, he thought his father being a Vesper; even though a person who backed out immediately and thought the Vespers were something else instead of cold blooded murderers, was bad enough he was wrong.

He saw the large Cahill mansion looming up, he drove up to the driveway and the chorus was coming onto the song.

**_"Sayin' yeah, and you want her_**

**_ But she's so mean_**

**_ (You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_**

**_ Yeah, and you want her_**

**_ But she's so mean_**

**_ (You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)," _**

_She's so mean, _he thought as he pulled the key out of the car ignition, Amy climbed out of the car and smiled at him, "You're going to nail it, dweeb,"

He grinned at her, his goofy smile lighting his face up, "What did you expect?"

She rolled her eyes but said nothing; he slammed the door of the family's Mercedes and locked the car, and the lyrics of the song he just heard etched in his head.

* * *

_Sayin' yeah, and you want her_

_But she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

_Yeah, and you want her_

_But she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

* * *

_Just let her go sometimes, forgive her for things she says. It's not her fault. _Dan thought, then he frowned. Why did Natalie sometimes had such an effect on him? He didn't have any feelings for her anymore, last year was different. It was just the stupid hormones and they were just too different.

_But yet so much alike. _


End file.
